1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board, such as a suspension board with circuit, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit includes, e.g., a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, a conductive pattern formed thereon, and an insulating cover layer formed on the insulating base layer so as to cover the conductive pattern. Such a wired circuit board is widely used in the field of various electric and electronic equipment.
For example, a suspension board with circuit is proposed in which a semiconductive layer in contact with a conductive pattern and a  metal supporting board is continuously interposed between an insulating base layer exposed from the conductive pattern and an insulating cover layer (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2006-332549 (FIG. 2)). In the suspension board with circuit, static electricity can be discharged from the insulating base layer and the insulating cover layer by the semiconductive layer.